


Have Some More, Brother

by KuriKoer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: First Times, Fluff, Gen, S'mores, but not sexy first times, introduction to good things in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: Loki wants more. [real summary in the end notes]





	Have Some More, Brother

Loki stood under the stars, the crash of the waves loud in the invisible black sea stretching by his side. The sand gathered in the creases of his leather boots.

"I am still not sure what this ritual could possibly conjure that will make me rethink my opinion on Midgard," he huffed at his brother. Thor, that oaf lacking any and all magical inclination, crouched by the fire, carefully arranging his offering.

"You will soon speak differently, brother," he rumbled, standing up and gently pressing his palms together. "Here. Feast on this, Loki, and see the marvels of the universe."

Loki raised an eyebrow, but he took the small lump from Thor's hand, daintily nibbling on one edge of the thick square.

His eyes flew open.

He took another nibble. Then he opened his mouth wide and crammed the entire sweet, sticky, hot, gooey, crunchy, strange concoction into it.

He would have exclaimed but for the manners his mother instilled in him.

Thor smirked at him in that irritating way he'd had since they were mere children, but Loki was too lost in the sweetness to care very much.

"Another?" Thor offered.

Loki nodded, chewing and swallowing the treat in his mouth in preparation for the next.

"And Midgard has your blessing?" Thor asked lightly, bending to skewer another marshmallow, handing Loki the bag of graham crackers and chocolate squares.

Loki delicately licked a drop of melted chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

"Perhaps," he said silkily.

Thor's infuriating grin only widened.

**Author's Note:**

> @goodbyetoradio:  
> LOKI EATING SMORES FOR THE FIRST TIME  
> I WILL GIVE YOU MY FIRST BORN


End file.
